


You make me live

by i_have_a_navy



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marvel Avengers Fusion, Fluff, M/M, Marvel Universe, Parksborn, Parksborn fluff, ParksbornAF, Peter Parker - Freeform, Wedding Fluff, harry osborn - Freeform, weeding vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_have_a_navy/pseuds/i_have_a_navy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you make the choice to marry make sure to choose the one that makes you live. <br/>No day will seem bad with them by your side. Little shows of affection will become big. Your fights will become theirs too. Sad days will be bearable. Happy days will become happier. The person that has that ability will most definitely make you live.<br/>To me that is Peter Parker.<br/>-Harry Osborn</p>
            </blockquote>





	You make me live

“This is not going to be a classic marriage vow, I can tell you that,” Harry said throwing his paper, which he had spent antagonizing hours writing, to the floor. A second to think about it was enough. He didn't need a written speech to tell the world how he feels about Peter Parker. This is not fake like everything else in his life is. This is real. This is his wedding day. Today what he wanted to happen for such a long time was happening.

“I was a little boy when I first met him, when I met the person I am going to marry today. Back then little Harry thought little Peter was stupid.” Everyone laughed. But Harry concentrated on Peter. Peter smiled and nodded.

“And little Peter was silly. He always made a huge sun on the top left of his paper a small house and giant people with baguettes for feet. The teachers tried to get him to draw something else but he drew it again and again until I got so annoyed with him that I made him sit with me. I showed him my plastic car collection and showed him how to draw a car. How to not go over the lines and to outline everything with black because it makes things look neat. He drew that car often but he liked drawing two big stick children with a medium sized car at the back _more_.

Peter Parker was Peter Parker back then. And he is Peter Parker now. He is himself and doesn't change for the sake of anyone else. I’m not going to sugar coat anything and tell you he is the most perfect man on Earth because, let’s be real, he is not. He can be –excuse the language- an asshole but he can be so lovely. He can be so kind and caring. All those characteristics make him; Peter Parker the man I want to get married to. The man I don’t mind about spending the rest of my life with. The man that makes sure we have a weekly date at a restaurant and he pays for it. This great person that some way makes it so that I fall in love with him a little more each day.

Don’t worry though I’m not going to bore you with things you already know. Don’t put your panties in a twist.” Harry said, winking at the last part. Laughter was heard but Peter was now grinning and that pushed Harry on.

Any signs of laughter were erased from his features as he proceeded. “I’m not going to tell you how I fell in love with him. For the sole reason that I don’t need to. I don’t need to tell you anything at all just one thing. One tiny thing that you can say in seconds but means so much. I **_love_** Peter Parker.

"I don’t need a wedding to know that I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I know I do. I know I will. I don’t need a lot of people to come to my wedding. I don’t need a custom made tuxedo. I don’t need a 4 levels cake. I don’t need this to be the wedding of the century. Those things would be nice but I don’t need them. I only need a roof on top of my head, I need food, oxygen and Peter. Those things make me complete, they make me _happy_.

"Those years that I was sent to boarding school. Those years that I spent dilly-dallying with models I thought I was _living_. But I was _wrong_.

"I was breathing, I was alive but I was not _living_. This is living. Drinking hot chocolate in winter and strawberry smoothies in summer _with_ Peter Parker.

 ** _That is living_**.

And friends, when you find someone that makes you _live_ make _them_ your life goal. Promise yourself to stay with them forever because that is what I did. And I can assure you that I’m one of the happiest humans alive.

"Thank you Peter. Thank you for everything, even those tiny annoying things you do. Like looking so gorgeous it makes it hard to focus on anything but you and laughing like a hyena. Thank you Peter. Thank you for being my savior in those dark nights. Thank you for making me _live_. And Peter, darling, I promise with my whole being that I will be there for you. I’ll be there for you when you need a person to talk to, when you need someone to make you soup when you are sick or coffee when you are too tired to wake up for work in the morning. I’ll be there for you Pete just like you were there for me. You make me _live_ and I'll try my hardest to make you live too.”

Peter was crying and everyone else was clapping, cheering or sobbing.

“You may now kiss.” The vicar said in the mist of tears. 

“I love you Harry.” Peter mouthed.

Harry smiled, leaned forward and just before their lips connect he said “You always made me _live_.”

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! All characters belong to Marvel. I enjoyed writing this too much :) It was a random idea that came to me while I was studying. So we all know who didn't do their homework. ME.  
> If you have any ideas to for any stories you would like me to write you can just comment and I'll get back to you ASAP.  
> THANK YOU FOR READING!


End file.
